Wormhole
by BuzzCity360
Summary: Heroes from two different worlds and galaxies come together with a common threat who wants to take over their worlds. Can they work together to save both worlds or fail to stop them?
1. Chapter 1 (03-07 15:35:05)

Bayley, Becky, and Sasha ran outside of their old home staring at the strange sight in the purple night sky. They were confused on what was happening, but know it wasn't good.

"What should we do?" Bayley asked her fellow roommates.

"We call King Azrael. I doubt Valkrya is up to this. But we need to be cautious" Sasha suggested, heading back to the house. Becky and Bayley follow behind her.

Charmed Ridge

"It was great that you made it for our tea date, Sir Ricky. I hate to bother you on your journey saving the world."

"It's no problem, Princess Sal. I hope I wasn't babbling all the time. I don't know how to contain my mouth from talking."

Slick was nervous about his tea date with Princess Sal of Charmed Ridge. The last time they met was the invasion when Prince Azrael wanted to capture her.

The Princess was fond of Slick. He was kind, generous, not like the men who only wanted her for her fame and fortune. Slick was different. The two tried to make a date, but couldn't as they help rebuild some of the worlds due to Malacore's reign.

"I love having...your company, Sir Ricky. Just hope we can maybe spend more ti-."

Slick's communicator watch went off, interrupting their date. "It's Coco. Must be Uka Uka. Go ahead."

"Whose Coco?" Princess Sal asked, a feeling a bit jealous.

"Slick, I'm sending a portal to you and Alex. You two are heading Bianca's castle. It's important" Coco told the Felinian.

"I'm so sorry, Princess. I enjoy this and I hope do this again."

"It's fine, Ricky. I had a good time. Just be ca-" But Slick was teleported before she can finish her sentence. "...Careful"

Dark Forest Castle

Felina

"Aunt Val, what is that?" Calgary, the daughter of Queen Valkrya asked.

"Its the wormhole that opens every 100 years. Out on the other side are new species, new places, and a chance to take over. Come on Calgary. If we can't rule Felina, then we rule a new world"

Queen Valkrya and Calgary went out of their castle, heading towards the wormhole.

The mother and daughter tried to drape Felina in eternal darkness, raising the army of the fallen. Queen Valkrya was a follower of King Azrael, even one of his generals back when he wasn't the loving King we know. But when his tyrant days were gone, Valkrya betray him, going after his throne. She was locked away to keep Felina safe.

Till her daughter woke her up.

Earth

Crossight Beach

A red van named Clifford arrived on the Crossight Beach parking lot. Sierra open the door, embracing the summer air as she walked out of the van with her twin redhead coworkers and friends, Saiya and Hearah.

"I been waiting for this beach trip all year. I'm glad Captain lend us Clifford for the ride" said Sierra, letting her long blond hair down and exchange her glasses for her sunglasses."

Saiya looked back in the van. "What about Elliott? Should we wake him?"

"No! I mean no. After he drove us halfway the way here, I don't bother him. Plus, I want to surprise him with my swim wear when he wakes up. Come on, let's go on the boardwalk.

The three ladies walked off to the boardwalk. Parking beside the red van was a green sportscar. Turning off the car and exit out, Tyler Parkings stretch as hours driving from Anaheim to Crossight Beach took a toll on his body.

"It feels amazing out here. Sun, waves, ladies, and the Crossight Arcade is what I need to dominate."

Tyler flip his lucky Extreme Aiden coin, walking off to the boardwalk.

Sierra, Sayia and Heariah return to the van. Sierra had a one piece red bikini. She went to the room where her boyfriend was sleeping.

But by the sound of her scream, the twins were scared that something bad really happened. "He's not here!"

Heariah looked on the van's radar and found an alert, dectecting monsters near the beach. "I believe I know where he is."

Tyler arrvied at the Crossight Arcade. His smile as he opened the door was quickly wiped away as he knocked down by someone.

"Hey man, no need to-" but what Tyler saw wasn't human. The creature got up and ran away with a bag in it's hand.

"Help! Help! I've been robbed!"

The manager of the arcade ran out screaming. Tyler got up and chased after the creature.

The thing went inside an abandoned warehouse. Getting out his Extreme Driver out and sneaked in the warehouse.

When he got in, he hide behind a stack of cardboard boxes. A group of the same creatures like the one he bumped into with a larger creature dressed in black and white with a top hat.

"Come one, come all. Gather around to see The Great Mystero become Crossight City's Kingpin!"

"He's not a Bugatron nor a Hacknoid. But stealing is a crime I don't stand for."

"Apparently, we got a rude intruder here with us right now."

Tyler's eyes widen as he suddenly appear in the middle of a group of creatures.

"Masquerades, attack!"

Before they can attack, the doors burst open. A red metallic suit with a blue light on it's head walked through, holding a sword.

"Looks like it's my cue. Attack that ridiculous suit!" Mystero command before disappearing.

The red suited person ran in and destroy all the Masquerade Dopants, hacking and slashing each one till all of them were gone.

"Another Kamen Rider? I thought I was the only on-"

The gamer's thought fade away as the rider point his sword at him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Tyler Parking. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Who are you and why you're pointing your sword at me?"

The rider pull out an memory drive out of his belt. With the armor off, Tyler saw who the person was.

"Detective Elliott Dawkins, Kamen Rider Accel. Why can't you riders stay in your own city?"

"I was here to enjoy the local arcade, but whatever those Masquerade creatures are, one of them rob it. I came to stop them."

"Okay, okay. Sorry for jumping on you. Come on. Since you're here, we're going to stop him" Elliott said.

Tyler and the detective walked back to the beach. Knowing about Mystero is be a headache, they don't know that headache is about to get worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth

Clifford The Big Red Van

Elliott and Tyler arrive at the red van. Tyler checked his car before inside. Sierra hugged Elliot tight, causing him to lose his breath.

"Tight squeeze much?" He said sarcastically. His girlfriend let go, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What happened out there?"

"And who is this cutie?" Hearah said, staring at Tyler. He waved at her.

"The Dopant escaped. I found him surrounded in trouble and I saved him. This is Tyler Parkings, a gamer and a Kamen Rider.

"Another one? That's awesome. We can tell you had an Dopant problem. But I believe this is a bigger problem."

Saiya put on an image of an strange portal in the sky.

"This was taken an hour ago when you were after the Dopant. It's an wormhole.

Sorceress Castle

Midnight Mountain

Slick arrived in the castle with Bianca, Hunter, The Professor, and Agent 9. All that was missing was...

"AHHHH!"

"Glad to see you drop by, Alex" Bianca said, earning a laugh from Slick and Hunter.

"Doing my girlfriend, getting to finish and I've snatched. You could've warn me!"

"We called. You didn't answer. So there" Slick said with some sass.

Alex nudge his best friend as sat down beside him. The group look on the monitor screen where King Azrael appear on.

"Thank you Bianca for being Ricky and Alex here. Hours ago, a wormhole appear in Felina's dark forest. A wormhole appears every 100 years here. We were caught off guard for this one.

"We are to believe that an old rival of mine and who is banish in the Dark Forest will attempt to go in there and try to conquer whats on the other side."

"Do we know what is on the other side of the wormhole?" Slick asked the King.

"No, not yet. But there no telling what Valkrya will do to that planet. We need you two to team up with three student who fought Valkrya and stop her and her daughter, Calgary from heading into the portal."

A picture of three Felinian witches appear on the screen. Two familiar faces and one new face.

"Ricky, I believe you know Becky and Sasha" said King Azrael.

"Awesome! Sounds like an awesome crossover to me. Who's the side ponytail one?"

"Her name is Bayley, Sasha's cousin. Valkrya wanted her powers to bring back our fallen army. But all three girls stopped her."

"Well Valkrya wanted to raise the dead and Calgary, her daughter and also a name of a city in Canada. I say what are we waiting for? Let's kick some ass!" Alex yelled.

A portal appear, taking Alex and Slick into it and disappear. King Azrael knew he put the fate of the mystery world in the hands of his four former students and Alex. But Queen Valkrya is not like Malacore and he hope they be careful on this journey.

Earth

"So, this wormhole is attracting Dopants? Maybe if it attracts Mystero's attention, I can grab him and get him off of streets" Elliot said, looking at the screen of the wormhole in a abandoned factory.

While he was looking the wormhole, the ladies were checking Tyler's rider belt, the Gamer Driver and the cartiages that gives him the powers of Extreme Aiden.

"This is amazing. Each of these cartiages are different forms for your rider" Sayia said, analyzing it's data.

"It's sort of rare to see another rider here in Crossight. Elliot is the only one here and he likes to work alone" Sierra explained to Tyler, not knowing that Elliot was annoyed that he cares about the mission and they care about the new guy.

Trying to get their attention, Elliot cleared his throat, getting louder when nobody but Tyler heard him. He got up, sighing in defeat. He slamming his hands on the desk and walked out of the van.

"Elliot, what is going on" Sierra asked.

"What's going on? I trying to save the city while you three are treating the new rider like he's something special."

"I've saved my city" Tyler pointed out, earning a death stare from the detective.

"Then why don't go back there" Elliot growled.

"You brought me here to help you with YOUR problem."

"I don't need you now! So screw off" Elliot said, slamming the door behind him. Sierra went out to follow him.

"Elliott Dawkins! What was that all about?"

"I'm tired of these Kamen Riders coming here with more abilities and y'all are just in awe while I'm going to stop Mystero."

Sierra adjust her glasses, snickering at her boyfriend. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? No I'm not jealous. I'm a man on a mission."

"So why don't you have help you. When Double came here, you wasn't like this. You tolerated with their visit. But with Tyler, this is just ridiculous."

"Yes, it's ridiculous. Ridiculous that I care about the safety of Crossight City. Yes I'm very ridiculous."

"No Elliott. I care about Crossight City. But you can't save the city alone. You need a partner."

"No, I don't a partner because I have a team. But I guess y'all want a new rider."

Elliott hop on his motorbike and rode off away from Clifford, leaving his girlfriend in the dust. Tyler ran out of the van and went to his car.

"Tyler, where you going?" asked Sierra.

"I'm going with him."

"Please do. He's hard headed and likes to jump into danger. Be careful out there."

Tyler nod his head as went inside and drove off, chasing after Elliott.

Felina

Alex and Slick arrived in front of an old-fashioned two story house. Sasha and Becky ran out of the house, hugging Slick. Alex stood there awkwardly, watching the schoolmates reunite.

"Hey, I'm Bayley" Alex almost jump out of his skin as the Felinian appear from nowhere.

"Hello I'm Alex. You've scared me."

"Sorry about that. I just never talked to a yeti before."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not just a yeti. Watch this."

Alex tilt his head up and spew out fire out of his mouth. Bayley was in awe as she saw the flames.

"How about a fire breathing yeti?"

"That was awesome!"

The two hugged, earning a laugh from the three Felinians. After introducing each other they head towards the location to the wormhole.

The five heroes arrive in a meadow, running towards the wormhole. There were strange creatures guarding it.

"I guess we have a welcoming committee" Becky said.

"So let's not make them wait" said Slick.

The heroes waste no time, making their way through the monsters to the large portal.

Earth

Mystero and a crowd of Masquerade Dopants were together at the wormhole. The large Dopant jumped in front of the hench monsters.

"My fellow Dopants. It seems like this is a portal is a way to travel a new destination. Maybe a new world? I, Mystero, that last Dopant will take you to the other side of this and we will conquer it!"

The Dopants cheered on as they start to head inside the wormhole. But they stopped. When the doors of the factory burst open and a person on a motorbike rolled in.

"Mystero, you are wanted for robbery and conspiring a takeover! I am Detective Elliott Dawkins and I'm here to rid you off my city."

Mystero laughed along with the Masquerade Dopants. "Oh, just you? Hahaha then getting rid of you will be easy.

Elliott brought out his Accel Driver and strap it on his waist. But before he can insert the Accel Gaia Memory in, a green car burst through the wall, striking a group of Dopants before stopping.

"Looks like I'm late to this party" Tyler hopped of his car and stood beside the detective.

"Why are you here?"

"Us riders gotta stick together. No matter how much of a hard header douche canoe you are" Tyler responded, smiling at Elliott.

"Two of you against us. Odds still not looking good for you. Attack!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Accel."

"Extreme Aiden!"

Elliott and Tyler push held out their respective transformation objects.

"Henshin!" Both men said. The detective insert his Accel Gaia Memory in and rev up his driver. Tyler opens his Gamer Driver after inserting his Extreme Aiden cartiages.

"Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!"

The men transform into the Riders form. If it wasn't for Accel's visor, Tyler would be receiving weird looks from Elliott.

"The state of you! What the hell!?"

"What?" Tyler asked.

"I'll make sure I don't bring you on stealth mission. Lookin like a human version of sherbet."

"Whatever. Let's just get Mystero!"

"Okay, okay."

The riders brought their swords and start wieldin dealing, slicing and dicing the Masquerade Dopants. Mystero started to worry as his henchmonsters start to demise.

Felina

The heroes arrived in front of the wormhole. But they were too late. Queen Valkyra and Calgary went inside the portal.

"Dammit, she went inside" Sasha said.

"What do we do?" asked Bayley.

Slick and Alex thought of an idea, but it may br risky. But it was the only way to stop the Queen. "We have to go in after her."

"Isn't that dangerous? What if something bad happens to us and we can't Valkyra?" Sasha said.

"We're heroes. We gotta take risk. It's best if one of us stay though."

"I'll stay" Bayley vouched. Sasha didn't want her stay by herself. Her cousin was her responsibility and she damned if she get hurt.

"I can't let you stay here on your own."

"She can go to the castle with Bianca and Hunter. They'll treat her nicely" Alex said.

"Okay. After we go through, head straight there, okay?"

"Yes, mother. I'll be okay. Just go after her!"

Sasha nodded and the four heroes jumped inside the wormhole heading to the new world.

Earth

After Accel and Ex-Aid get rid of the last batch of Dopants, they went after Mystero. The Dopant could take on one rider, but two riders were bad enough.

Mystero fell over, down on one knee, begging the two heroes to let him leave.

"I believe he's your problem" Tyler said

Accel took out his memory and insert it into his sword.

"Accel Maximum Drive"

Accel slashed Mystero twice upward and downward diagonally. Twisting around for the final slash, his attack was stopped by a woman in a black dress. Her hand that held the glowing blade started to suck in it's power.

"Wh-wh-what!" Accel said in shock.

The lady push the rider and slashed him with the glowing hand. Rolling towards Ex-Aid.

"What power you have. So astonishing."

"Who the hell are you!?" Accel asked.

"This world's new ruler."

The two riders went after the woman, but they were wrapped with barbed wire and electrocuted.

"What do we do with these two dogs, mom?" asked another woman who held the handle to the barbed wire.

"Take them to the other side."

The lady use the wire and toss the riders into the wormhole. The two ladies laughed as there was no heroes that were going to stop them from conquering this world.

"Finally, we're alone, Calgary. Time to takeover" Queen Valkyra said. She look at Mystero who was stunned at the black haired lady.

"Ah, h-hello..."

The six heroes going through the wormhole to the worlds of Earth and The Forgotten World. When they were halfway there, their bodies were changing. But now things are about to get stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Valkyra and Calgary glaced at their new bodies. Their skin wasn't covered in fur and was lighter than usual. The Queen is taller with long black hair.

Calgary was tall, but shorter than her mother. Her hair is blond in a ponytail with pink tips.

"You" The Queen pointed out to Mystero. "What are we and where are we?"

"I guess you're from the other of the portal. You're a human being and let me be the first to welcome you both to the planet Earth. We're in Crossight City. Its apart of Earth."

"So Earth...where are your leaders?"

"Well..." Mystero said, but Valkrya stopped him by raising her hand at his face.

"They followed us. Calgary, head back to the castle and retrive my orb at that damn museum."

"Yes Mom" Calgary said, jumping inside the wormhole.

Valkyra look back at the Dopant. "Take me on a tour. We're going to rule this planet."

"Yes, Miss..."

"Valkyra. Queen Valkyra."

Felina

It was dark. The pain of a pounding headache was troubling but it'll go away. But the first step was opening the eyes.

Opening his eyes and light blinding his sight, Elliott groaned as he woke up. The last thing he remember was being toss into the wormhole along with Tyler.

After his vision settled in, the detective looks around the room he was in. He was laying in bed in what look like an hospital room.

"What...happened?"

"Well, you were came through the wormhole. You and your friend, Tyler. You two were wearing this strange armor suit. When we arrive to the castle, it somehow went away."

Elliott turn to see a cat with a side ponytail wearing a robe with confetti on it. It was at that moment the detective started to think he was dreaming. But after the fifth time of rubbing his eyes, he found out this wasn't a dream.

"Ahhhhh!"

The doors open and a orange cat wearing a crown walked in. Elliott continue to scream but the cat snap it's finger, closing his mouth shut.

"Three times in the span of a year gets crazy. Two times a day and I still have a headache from the first one. So I like to keep this from conti-"

Elliott punched the cat, causing it to fall down. The detective jumped on top of the creature, holding it down.

"Get off King Azrael, please" the other cat said. She stop her tracks as she saw the eyes of the detective.

But before he can get close to her, Tyler burst into the room and wrapped his hands around him.

"Calm down, Elliott! Bayley rescued us. They not going to harm us."

Elliott stopped trying to break free from Tyler's grip and stay still. In time, King Azrael returned a favor and punched the detective in the face.

"Serves you right. Now I know you got a lot of question. So after this idiot is calmed and dressed, We'll tell you whats going on" Azrael said.

Elliott shake his head as Tyler, Bayley, and King Azrael. Whatever was going on, he has a feeling its going to get even weirder.

Earth

Sayia and Hearah searched around the abandoned factory, looking for Elliott and Tyler. Using metal detectors to scan for their rider powers, they couldn't find out if they went into the wormhole.

Inside Clifford, Sierra put a rag soaked in cold water on a woman with orange hair. While trying to find her boyfriend and Tyler, her and her friends find two ladies and two guys by the wormhole.

The guys were conscience, but the ladies were the opposite. They wanted to help them, so Sierra brought them in while the guys went to get clothes and food.

The door opens and the guys came in with bags. "I didn't know there was a ramen shop. I really miss it here."

"Same here. Sierra, how are they?"

"They should be okay, Alex. So whats going on?"

"We're here to stop foes named Queen Valkyra and her daughter, Calgary who came here, wanting to rule the world. On the other side of this wormhole is called The Forgotten World, our home" Slick explained.

"Well, it's our home now. We use to live on Earth before we were taken to The Forgotten World" Alex added on.

"You don't think they were taken to your world?" asked Sierra with a worried look. Alex and Slick didn't know what to say because they haven't met the guys.

The three turn to see the woman with purple hair start to come to. The rag on her head was covered in frost.

"Well, time to welcome them to Earth" Slick said.

It was nightime in Crossight City. On top of a building, Queen Valkyra and Mystero watch the light city. The Queen looked at what will be the start of her kingdom. But there were a couple of people who will try to stop her from ruling Earth.

But as soon as Calgary can bring the Dragonfly Orb, nobody will stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

Felina

Elliott received his clothes from the nurse and put them on. Thoughts were going on in his head about being here and the possibilities of being trapped in a world he didn't know.

He won't be able to see his girlfriend, his partners, his sister. There just be Tyler and he wants get rid of him.

After a trip to the castle in Midnight Mountain, Elliott and Tyler were guided to a labortory. King Azrael and Bayley were there along with other bipedal animals wearing lab coats and clothes.

"Elliott, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" said Tyler.

"Don't you dare quote that movie."

The two riders walked over to The King who was with a bunny and a cheetah.

"Tyler and...Elliott, this is Bianca the sorceress and her husband, Hunter" King Azrael introduce.

"Hello...anyone want to tell me what is going on. I gotta get back to my world."

"Thats Elliott. He's an ass. This is Tyler. He's reasonable."

"Nice to meet you two. As for your question, Mr. Elliott, from what our friend, Bayley told us. You two came out of the wormhole from your world to ours. We have an enemy that went through. Our heroes went to stop her and I believe they went to your world" Bianca explained.

"I guess that was those two ladies came from" Tyler said.

"I guess you've met Queen Valkyra and Calgary, her daughter. Those two are very troubling if we don't stop them" Azrael said.

"What do they look like? On Earth, they were human. One lady was tall with black hair and the other was short with blonde hair" Tyler explained.

On the computer screen, two cats appear on there, fitting the Tyler's description of the two ladies. Elliott pointed at the one with the blonde hair.

"Her. She threw us into the wormhole. Strange thing about it is at the hospital, there's a picture of her as a doctor."

"Don't mind me interrupting, but did you two say you're from Earth?" Hunter asked

"Yes, we are from Earth."

"Isn't Alex and Slick from Earth before they arrived here. If you two came here from Earth, its possible that the others are there now."

Before the others can speak, an alarm went off. Bianca searched on the large computer where the map appear on. A red dot was blinking on the place who set off the alarm.

"It's coming from Enchanted Towers."

The screen changed as a purple creature with a tall building that was smoking. Elliott and Tyler looked at each with weird looks.

"Is that a purple people eater?" Tyler asked.

"Bianca, an blonde Felinian appear at our museum and start asking about some orb. We didn't know what she was talking about and attack the guards. We've gotten some of the citizens out here, but the higher levels have more. We need help!"

"We can go. It must be Calgary" Elliott told the group.

"We just need our equipment" said Tyler.

Bayley handed the riders there stuff. "King Azrael gave them to me to protect just in case you two were bad guys."

"Thats why he got punch. Touching other people's property."

King Azrael rolled his eyes in annoyed way. Bianca pressed a button, revealing a portal.

"This is a portal to all the worlds on in The Forgotten World. Use it to go to Enchanted Towers."

The portal open up. Tyler and Elliott ran inside. Hopefully they will save the creatures and stop Calgary.


	6. Chapter 6

Earth

Sasha woke up with chills going through her body. When she sat up, a rag fell into her lap. Grabbing the frosted rag, she notice her four finger paws was five finger paw with no fur on it.

"Hi Sasha. I made some tea. The bo-"

Sasha got up, grab Sierra's throat and pin her to the wall. She start to choke the lady as her signature bass knuck appear on her fist. But instead of "BO$$", it said "FRO$T" with icicles spikes.

"Where am I and what have you done to me!?"

"Sasha, calm down!" Alex said with Slick behind.

"Sasha, we're on Earth. Remember, we went inside the wormhole to stop Queen Valkyra" Slick added on.

"I'm going to ask again, who are you?"

Sasha's grip got tighter on Sierra's neck. Sierra felt a cold chill rising from her neck to her face.

"Sasha, let her go or I swear I'll everyone what happened at Spooky Swamp last year."

The Boss turn to Slick with the meanest stare. The two stared at each other as Sierra started to turn blue. Sasha release her grip, the girl cough and inhale air. Alex and Slick were relieved.

"Thank you Sasha. The lady you tried to kill is Sierra who helped us when we came out. You are human. This is what we use to look like before we came to The Forgotten World."

"We?" Sasha asked.

"You know I'm Slick. This is Alex and Becky is on that bed" Slick point to Becky who was stretching and naked. The two guys scream, covering their eyes.

"'Ello boys. Oh, our bodies changed. What are these?"

"Okay ladies, time for clothes. Here Ms. Sasha and Ms. Becky" Sierra said handing the ladies clothes.

After they were fully clothed, Sierra and Sayia talk to Sasha and Becky, Hearah help Slick and Alex to reach a certain place.

"There could be a chance the two guys are in our world. Hopefully they'll be okay" Alex said.

"They're Kamen Riders. They should be fine" Sierra said, a little worried about the two.

"Kamen Riders? We know Kamen Riders" Alex told her.

"Do you know Detective Elliott Dawkins. He's Kamen Rider Accel."

The best friends looked at each other. Back when battling King Sombra, They met Ryu Terui who was Kamen Rider Accel. Maybe he was a new rider.

"You two look like you're related to someone I met. Do you two have daughters?" Sayia asked. Both of them shook their heads.

"I swear you two were the dads of Ricki and Violetta, Kamen Rider W."

"Isn't that Shortaro and Philip? Are we in alternate Earth?" Slick asked.

The computer screen Hearah was working on start to receive a call. She answered it and two people on screen. Alex and Slick got up to the screen, next to Hearah who was gushing.

"Slick! Alex! Where the bloody hell have you two been?!" an women with a british accent asked.

"Wanda! Angelo! We don't have much to explan. We just need one thing."

"Did you two say Slick and Alex?"

The best friends froze at the sight of an familiar person. "H-hi Sydney..."

"Alexander, Ricky. You two are alive. We all thought y'all were dead after you too disappear two years ago. But there you are."

"Yes...Sydney, we're alive" Alex said, a little scared at how the head scientist of L.O.S.T. was acting nice. It was very uncomfortable.

"That's great...because after I'm done with you, you'll wish you stay where at your hiding spot! You two dumbasses ruined my mirror!"

"Dr. Sydney Holland! Is this how we welcome our friends back?"

Sydney turn to see a red haired lady wearing a black dress walk up to the cam.

"General Parasol" Slick and Alex saluted.

"Slick, Alex. What can we do for you?"

"We just need our dino buckles. Thats all."

"You need them all the way to Crossight City?" Parasol asked with concern.

"Yes. We're on a mission to stop someone from taking over the planet" Slick told their General.

"How we know its the real Slick and Alex?"

"I swear I'll tell Scottie what you did in our Japan mission."

"Scottie isn't here."

"So who's that behind you?" Slick asked, smirking.

Parasol turn to see Scottie McCalister, her husband behind her with roses. Her face was turn redder than the roses itself. "Tell me what?"

"They're on their way. Nice to see you two again. Bye."

"Slick, Alex, hey-" Scottie said, but the screen was cut off.

"Alrighty, once we get them, we're going to find Queen Valkyra and Calgary and bring them back home" said Alex.

"Well do that quick! We got two problems" Sayia told the group, earning worried looks from everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Enchanted Towers

Elliott and Tyler arrived at Enchanted Towers. They admired the structure of the towers, but not for long as there were creatures to save and an evil bitch to stop.

"Bianca, you can hear me clearly. Do me a favor and find out on our friend, Calgary. I have a theory about her" Elliott said on his earpiece.

"How did you contact the lab? But okay I'll ask the hospital. Just be careful. The gypsies are no harm. Just the large geckos with wings."

"What did she say?" Tyler asked.

"Large geckos with wings."

"Great..." he said sighing.

The two made it to the museum. They transform into their rider form and head upwards to the top.

Calgary went through every artifact looking for the Dragonfly Orb. But she found it and it only took five victims. A new record.

"Now, mother will be so proud when I return."

"I highly doubt that she'll be proud."

Calgary turn to see Accel behind her with his sword pointed at her. "Calgary, do you really think that Queen Valkyra is your mother. I don't think so."

"You don't anything about her or me. So, shut up and die!" Calgary respond, taking out her whip and swing it at the Kaman Rider.

Rolling of the way of the attack, Accel went at her. "Bianca, have you found anything?"

"I got some things about her. Try this."

"Cal, do you remember being a nurse at The Felina Hospital? You trained for five years to become a well trained head nurse."

"No, I was trained to serve my mother, The true ruler of Felina as she sit on the throne she rightfully deserve!"

"Yeah, mother of the year, right?"

As Calgary and Accel continue fighting, Ex-Aid help the hostages to safety. He with some firefighters gather the hostages to safety but with the battle going on, the building was soon to give.

"We need an alternate way out" said Ex-Aid, trying to think of another exit.

In time, the wall next to the rider burst and Bayley peeped in. "Anyone need an exit?"

"Bayley, just in time, but why you here?"

"To help you two out, silly. Okay everyone, just down on the slide and have good time. The firefighters will assist you when you on the ground."

The hostages slide down safely. Bayley made sure everyone so Ex-Aid can help Accel against Calgary.

Speaking of the two, Accel found himself on the ground with his sword blocking Calgary's grinding chainsaw. He tried to reason with her, but it was like she couldn't remember her past life.

The Felinian was about push her weapon on the rider till she saw Ex-Aid. She pick the chainsaw off Accel backed up next to hole in the wall she made.

"Calgary, this isn't you. This is an elaborate plan by Queen Valkyra. You're doing her dirty work. You're a pawn in her scheme."

"I'm no pawn. I am a Goddess!"

Calgary toss the orb out of the hole and jump out. The riders went after, but only to found her on top of the large beast, hovering at the section of the hole.

"Is that the flying gecko?" Ex-Aid asked. Accel answered with a nod. The gecko fired a fireball towards the heroes. They dodge it, only for it to hit a flameable box, causing it to explode.

The museum started to lean over causing Ex-Aid and Accel to fall out of the building and maybe to their death.


	8. Chapter 8

Earth

Hearah drove Clifford while Sayia and the others watch an reporter explain what was going on.

"An explosion at downtown Crossight have citizens worrying and running away. It was a Dopant and a human female with it, stealing jewelry, coins, and etc. Apparently their interest is diamonds and gold."

"What do Queen Valkyra want with gold and diamonds?" Slick asked, looking at Sasha and Becky.

"We don't know what she wants with gold and diamonds" Sasha answered.

"Maybe she's a gold digger" said Becky, getting a laugh out of Alex.

"But I guess Mystero is helping her out. Without Elliott, we can't defeat him" Sierra said, looking sad.

"Uhh We're here. Slick and I are Zyurangers. Sasha and Alex are witches. We can do this!"

"Well I hope so because we're here" Hearah announced.

The big red van stopped and the four heroes exit out. They saw Queen Valkyra using her magic to construct a weapon.

"Queen Valkyra! We're here to stop you from whatever you trying to do" Slick said.

The Queen turn to see the group and return her attention. "Mystero, I don't know them, get rid of them."

"With pleasure, your highness" Mystero said, appearing from behind Slick and Alex.

The best friend begin morph, but was stopped by the Dopant who kicked them down.

Sasha and Becky used their magic to attack, but their powers wasn't working. Mystero ran up to them but Alex stop him, grabbing the monster and throwing him backwards.

Slick flipped over the monster and kick it on the sides of it's body before spin kick in the head.

"What happened to your magic?" Alex asked the ladies. They couldn't answer to that question as they didn't know.

Alex pronce on the attack on Mystero, but the Dopant grab him and toss him to his best friend and they collaspe on the ground.

"Haha you came to stop her but you can't stop me. Now watch as the amazing Mystero make you four disappear."

Mystero charged a beam, but was shot with a laser beam, causing him to roll over to Queen Valkyra.

The four heroes from Felina turn to see Sierra with a laser cannon. "Need some help?"

She aim at The Queen, ready to fire. But Queen Valkyra vanished. With a blink of an eye, Valkyra appear behind Sierra. "You'll do for my project."

Sierra's eyes shrink as she was taken by surprise. The others start to run towards the two, but The Queen and Sierra was gone. Mystero vanished along with his boss.

"No, no no no. This is bad! Really bad!" Alex said in a panic.

"This is our fault" Becky said quietly.

Sayia and Hearah ran out of the van, looking for their friend, but Sierra wasn't found.

Our heroes were down. But not out. Unfortnatly, there will be worse news to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Enchanted Towers

Ex-Aid held onto the ledge of the window, holding Accel's hand who was dangling, looking at the bottomless world.

"Whatever you do, don't look down" said Ex-Aid.

"Now you tell me?! Also, don't say that because I...might" Accel started to feel faint. Ex-Aid feel his partner's grip start to slip. He was about to lose his own grip as his hand slip off and the two riders start to fall.

But in time, Bayley use her magic to make a slide. Accel, Ex-Aid and the Felinian slide down to land where they were safe.

"Thank you Bayley. Keep this up and I'll make you an honorary rider" Ex-Aid said.

"It's okay, I try."

Accel stirred up, looking at the grass and gold acid. "We're alive? We're alive!"

Ex-Aid laugh at Accel embracing the ground. "We're alive. But we failed the mission. Calgary got away."

"We didn't fail. Look over there."

The three heroes watch the gypsies safe and sound, receiving attention by the authorites.

"In the line of fire, citizens safety come first. We know where Calgary going and we're heading back to Earth."

"Hold on you two. All of you come back to the castle. We got some news" Bianca said to Accel on his earpiece.

A portal appear in front of the three heroes. They went into it and back to the castle to see what The Sorceress wanted.

Earth

It was quiet in the big red van. Frustrated due to not beating Mystero and stopping whatever Queen Valkyra was planning.

"What the hell happen to our magic?" Sasha said, breaking the silence.

Slick had an idea on what happen. "It's kinda what happened to me. I use to have magic, but when I came to Felina, my magic is back. So coming here put your magic on hold or something. But we gotta stay focus right now. Sierra needs our help and can't dwell here in defeat."

"You're right, Slick. But how is it possible for Queen Valkyra's magic to work. It's like the odds are against us" said Sasha.

"Haha" Hearah laugh, getting a sour look from Sasha.

"This sounds like our friend, Elliott would have a speech, telling us that giving up is not an option. He would die knowing that he tried to stop a Dopant or a tyrant from taking over his city.

"He's a famous racer who was banned from a crime he didn't commit. So he went on to join the police department and joined the Supernatural department to help Crossight City Dopant free.

"Sayia, remember he told us that we will not win some battles. We will get injured. We will be tired. But if we were still breathing, if we can move, then we can fight. Fight till you win the battle and the war.

"So giving up isn't on the agenda"

The group smiled by inspirational speech by Hearah from her partner. It sound like something _Russell McCallister_ would say.

But at the moment, they have to save Sierra and the citizens of Crossight City from whatever Queen Valkyra was planning.

The Castle

Elliott, Bayley, and Tyler sat down with King Azrael and Hunter. Bianca was using the lab's computer and a old mole in a lab coat was on the screen, next to the wormhole.

"The Professor was working on the wormhole while you two were gone. He found something you need to know.

"Thank you, Bianca. The Sorceress told me that our two heroes are from the same world Alex and Slick came from. We were studying the wormhole.

"Two hours ago, the wormhole was grown for to its strength. An hour ago, it started to shrink. This means Elliott and Tyler, if you two stay here and it shrinks to nothing..."

"We won't be able to go back to Earth. Plus your friends won't be able vise versa" Tyler says, finishing The Professor's sentence.

"But I do have a plan to keep this side of the wormhole open. The only problem is about the other side of it. Which means if that side shrinks, nothing will come through to our side."

Elliott got up from his chair. "We ain't got time. Calgary could be back to Earth. But we know some things about and your heroes from this world know on their side."

"True, Mr. Elliott. But we gotta have a plan. Wish there was a way to talk to Slick and the others" Bianca said.

Elliott went over to the computer. Bianca help him out with an idea he had and type it in.

"Hope they answer if this work." After a minute, the screen change to a group of humans.

"Uh, hey team" Elliott said.

"What! E-Elliott? Tyler?" Sayia asked.

"Bianca, King Azrael. How did y'all-"

"Mr. Elliott help send a call to you. Slick, Alex, Sasha, Becky, are you all okay?"

"We're sort of fine. We fought Queen Valkyra and got our butts handed to us by one of her comrades, Mysterio?" Slick said.

"Mystero. Where's Sierra?" asked Elliott.

"She...she was taken by the Queen" Sayia told the detective.

Hearing about his love taken by the evil doer who drag him and Tyler out of their world pissed him off. If he was there, she would've been safe.

"We will save her. But we don't have much time here. Tyler and I are on our way back to Earth. The Professor told us that the wormhole will closing. His team are trying to keep it open on this side, but on your side it will close in a couple of hours."

"Great. we need to hurry and stop Queen Valkyra from building that robot" Becky said, getting King Azrael's ears to perk.

"Oh no. With The Dragonfly Orb, she will finally construct Deathwish. Her and I were partners in ruling Felina and expanding our law. But she wanted the throne and I banished Valkyra and Deathwish to Veihelm.

"If she uses The Dragonfly orb, which contains a dragonfly with dragon magic, Deathwish will be unstoppable."

Elliott gasp as he heard the place, Veihelm. A smile appear on his face as he finish reading a report. "Okay I need some things before we leave. We're going to stop Queen Valkyra before Deathwish is created."

"Yes! An epic crossover battle awaits. See you two when you get here" Alex said.

"Wait! Bayley, stay with Bianca. Don't go with those two." Sasha ordered. Bayley groaned as her cousin was being overly protective.

The call ended and the two riders proceed to prepare for the road back to Earth.

"You heard her. Sorry you gotta stay" Elliott told the Felinian witch. But after a few seconds, the detective and Tyler laughed. "Nah, you're coming with us."

Bayley smiled, hugging the two riders. Now she will be able to travel to a new world and meet the new species.

Felina

At the wormhole, Ex-Aid was counting his cartiages, while Bayley was getting her safety gear on. Accel walked up to the video game themed Kamen Rider.

"Tyler, I'm sorry about my outburst at the van. I feel like I'm bland. I have Accel and Trial. My team are always fascinated about other riders with a billion abilities that it makes me feel small."

"Elliott, your team has been with you through thick and thin, right? Just because I have some abilities doesn't mean they're going up and leave you.

"They see a great leader and you are that leader. They're your partners and your friends. And I believe I'm your friend too."

Accel felt his jealous for Tyler wash away. His friends wouldn't leave him. Their bond they created for a couple of years would never break for a new rider.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Tyler?"

"I think I lost a cartiage. A very **_dangerous_** cartiage."

Earth

"Welcome back, Calgary. You've brought my orb. Now, Deathwish will be deadly than ever."

"Sorry it took me long. Ran into those heroes we met when we came here. But they didn't stop me" Calgary said with pride.

"I got this for you. I found it before Mystero and I left. Consider this a reward after your one and only sucessful mission."

Queen Valkyra use her magic to power up the cartiage in her hand along with Calgary. The daughters magic flow through the ground, bringing up minions wearing a mask with pink and blue lipstick and blond hair like Calgary.

The final battle coming soon, The Queen pulling all the stops to conquer Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

Clifford was parked near the wormhole. The heroes from The Forgotten World watched as two motorcycles drove out of the portal.

One person slowly got off the motorcycle, taking off the helmet.

"Hey ladies."

"Bayley? What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the castle." Sasha asked.

Elliott and Tyler came in as defense for Bayley.

"We asked her to join us. Bayley been helping us ever since we was at your world. Should've seen her at Enchanted Towers. If she wasn't there, the hostages would've been hurt or worse" Tyler said to Sasha.

Sasha didn't want Bayley to be here. But listening to the two men story about what her cousin did, she was fine about her being there.

"You stay close to me okay."

"Okay mom" Bayley sarcastically said.

"Okay, can we go? I would like my girlfriend not to be dead" Elliott said.

The group went into the van and drove off to find the Queen before the wormhole was gone or Deathwish was complete.

Sierra woke up, looking around the area she was sitting at. Her hands were wrapped around a pole.

"Your highness, she's up" Mystero said.

Queen Valkyra looked at the human, playing with hair. "Tell me, have you looked into the eyes of death?"

"On-once. But my boyfriend saved me from death. He'll save me again and stop you."

"Hahaha he can try all he want. But I have the power. I can kill him in front of you. You'll join him right after."

The Queen laugh for a short while, but a minion that through the window interrupt her moment.

Valkyra, Mystero and Calgary looked out of the window to see Elliott all by himself. "If you're wanted to talk, I'm right here."

"I told you" Sierra said confidently.

The three evil doers drag the hostage to the balcony, looking down at the Detective. "Someone must've gotten a concussion after surviving through the museum. All by yourself."

"I perfer kicking all your asses by myself. So, let go of my girlfriend."

"Mystero, deal with him" ordered Queen Valkyra.

The dopant jumped off the balcony, landed and charged towards the detective. But Clifford burst through the building and hit it into the other room, leaving The Queen, Calgary, Sierra and Elliott.

"Heh, nice plan. But they won't be able to save you now" Valkyra told him.

"Why? If I know you very well, you'll have me fight your lovely daughter. But I heard that you were a warrior, demonlishing your enemies that your soldiers weren't aloud to live if they haven't kill anyone.

"But all I see is a old witch that use someone brainwashed as her daughter."

"Watch your tongue, little boy because I will skin you where you stand!" Queen Valkyra growled earning a smile from Elliott.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your highness. I meant to say how you're pathetic that couldn't beat two witches and a witch in training. What happened to all that magic. You're storing it because without it, you'll die."

Queen Valkyra was fuming as Elliott continue to insult her.

"But I'm here to request a duel with your so-called daughter, Calgary. Your duels were no weapons, just your arms and legs. So, how about it, Cal? Let's finish what we started at Enchanted Towers."

Calgary smiled as her mother pull her over close. "Kill him or you're dead."

Calgary nodded and she leaped off the balcony, landing a couple feet in front of Elliott.

"You're going to die for insulting The Queen."

"I'm kinda having second thoughts."

Mystero rolled on the ground after Clifford braked. Sasha, Becky, Tyler, and Bayley ran back the other side they came from while Slick and Alex walked out in their Zyuranger form.

"You're going to pay for this!" Mystero said, charging at the two.

Mammothranger (Alex) and Triceraranger (Slick) pull out their weapons, attacking the Dopant.

Mystero use a string attack, but Mammothranger use his Moth Breaker axe to cut it. Triceraranger followed by, striking the Dopant with his Tricera Lance.

"Mystero's Mystery Trick. Which one is the real me?"

Duplicates of the Dopant circled around the two Zyurangers, attacking them with daggers. After the barrage, Mystero and his clones laughed at the heroes.

"Tag team?" Slick asked his best friend. Alex change his weapon from Axe mode to Blaster mode for his answer.

Triceraranger slam his lance in the ground while Mammothranger spin on it, firing at the Mysteros, hitting the real one as well. The clones vanish, leaving Mystero to the heroes.

"Moth Breaker, Earth Break!" said Mammothranger, reverting back to axe mode, he slams the axe into the ground, sending cracks toward the Dopant.

"Tricera Lance, Horn Stampade!" Triceraranger said, slaming his lance into the same hole. Triceratops appeared and ran over Mystero and strike it with their horns.

"I-I'm sorry, your highness. I was useless!" Mystero said before exploding. The two Zyurangers pose, not looking at explosions as they demorph back to their human self.

"Let's hope everything is going good" Alex said.

Everything was going according to plan. Elliott kept dodging Calgary's attacks, embarrassing her. Queen Valkyra was not having it, seeing her daughter lose to a mere mortal.

In the other room, Tyler brought out his Chronos cartiage. The three witches face each other.

"I don't know if we can do this. Our magic hasn't worked since we got here" Becky said.

Bayley shook her head, not believimg the nonsense that came out of her friend's mouth.

"That doesn't mean we can't try. You two believe that my magic could save Felina. We shouldn't stop believing because our magic is somewhat gone. It was never gone.

"It was waiting for all of us to be here."

Bayley give out her hands to Sasha and Becky. They join in with their fellow friend as well as each other. Closing their eyes and reaching inside, their hands glowed together and they started to chant.

"Come on, Elliott!" Sierra cheered, receiving a look from The Queen. The detective wink at his lady, only to see her be pushed off the balcony.

Seeing her opponent distracted, Calgary pulled out her whip and swing it to him.

" **The moon's bright and the sun shines. Now let us freeze time** " Sasha, Becky, and Bayley chanted

" **Critical Time**!" Tyler's Game Driver said.

Time froze still. Elliott was looking at the end of the whip which was close to his face. Sierra was heading down to a large grider.

Being fast before the spell and power up wears off, Tyler open a tiny bottle and splash it in Calgary's face. Next, he move Elliott out of the way of the whip attack.

The last challenge would be diffcult. Saving Sierra.

"Tyler, hurry! The spell is about to end" Bayley told him.

"I need help saving Sierra."

Becky casted a levitation spell so Tyler grab her and gently put her down on the ground next to Elliott.

Tyler ran beside the detective as the witches cast another spell.

"Rewind and forward we go. Lets unfreeze time. On with the show."

Time was back to normal. Elliott flinched at the sound of the whip. He and Valkyra watch as Calgary was reacting from the dust around her face.

"Wh-what is going on?" she asked.

"Erica, is that you? Elliott asked.

"Y-yea, I think. W-who are you? What the!" Erica said, reacting to her body.

"What am I?!"

"Long story, hard to explain at the moment. You'll be safe in the van, okay?" Tyler said.

Sierra, Hearah and Saiya helped Erica in Clifford as Elliott, Alex, Sasha, Tyler, Becky, Bayley, and Slick came together.

Queen Valkyra couldn't believe that her plan failed. But she wasn't going to accept failure. She used her magic, summoning the minions that were suppose to be for Calgary.

"Kill them. But leave me one of them!"

"Oh yes!" Slick said.

"What? We going to die and it's worth celebrating" Becky asked.

"No. It's time for the awesome big battle. Starting off with morph scene."

Elliott with his Accel Driver on and his Accel Gaia Memory, Tyler got out two cartiages, and Slick and Alex with their Dino morphers. Becky's arms burst in flames, Sasha had her spiky purple "Legit Bo$$" knucks on, and Bayley's hand glowed.

With the minions surrounding our heroes. The final battle was set to begin.

" **Accel**."

" **Extreme Aiden! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?!** "

 **Elliott** and **Tyler** : Henshin!

 **Slick** and **Alex** : Dino Buckle!


	11. Chapter 11

Elliott start kicking minions, flipping and dodging from their blast attacks. Ex-Aid finish off a couple of the attackers. He took out a cartiage and put it in his driver.

" **Brothers of Extreme! Aiden and Liam**!"

Ex-Aid jump in the air, transforming into his Mighty Brothers form. There were two version of the rider, one with orange hair, the other with green hair.

The orange haired Ex-Aid got out another cartiage and put it in the driver.

" **Double! Count up your sins** "

The two changed into a version of Kamen Rider Cyclone as the other change into Kamen Rider Joker.

"Deja vu" Accel said.

"Come on, let's triple team finish!"

" **Double Critical Finish**!"

" **Accel Maximum Drive** "

The three riders jumped in the air, heading towards a group of minions. The Double Ex Aid's join together and they destroy them.

"That was pretty awesome" Accel admitt to the duplicate rider.

"We know."

\--

Becky and Slick worked together, flaming and spearing the hench monsters. An idea hit the redhead.

"Slick, spin your weapon as fast as you can. Don't stop till I tell you."

Triceraranger did as he was told and spin his Tricera Lance. Becky's hands flame on and blast the spinning weapon. beams of fire striking the minions.

The two continue till the monsters were burnt.

"You can stop now" she told Slick. He stopped spinning the lance. He brushed off the witch's shoulder.

"What? What happened?"

"You were on fire."

Becky laughed at the unintentional pun. Slick went along with her.

\--

Alex and Bayley were having too much fun using the Moth Breaker to fire confetti at the hench monsters.

Sasha kept her eyes on her cousin while fighting her side of minions. But as she was distracted, one of them pull back and sent a punch her way. In the nick of time, The Boss grab the incoming fist.

A quick hair color change from purple to white, Sasha let out a creepy smile. The knuckles turn into ice and she goes off on the minion.

The others watch its fellow member getting pummeled. The witch caught the others running away. A gust of wind went through the minions, freezing them fully in ice.

With a snap of her finger, they broke into pieces.

Sasha snap back into normal, disgusted at the sight in front of her. Her magic has been getting out of control as of late and this fight was overkill.

"Sasha, come on. It's time to confront The Queen" Bayley told her cousin. She follow her, looking at the damage done from her hands.

\--

Her plan was ruined. Her minions destroyed. Queen Valkyra looked down at the grider that she was going to throw Sierra into to resurrect Deathwish.

If there was someone who was going to get the job done, it would be her.

The heroes looked at what Queen Valkyra was doing at the edge of the balcony.

"It's the grider. Is she planning to kill herself?" Alex asked.

"No because she tried to throw Sierra down. She has a plan" Tyler answered.

"It has to be Deathwish. A sacifice to activate it. We gotta stop her" Elliott said.

"I got you" said Bayley confidently.

Queen Valkyra jumped off the balcony, falling down to the grider. As she was close to death, she bounced in the air. The Queen looked at the grider and nothing was there.

After another bounce, Valkyra rolled on the ground, right in front of the heroes. "What the-?!"

"Invisible trampoline" Bayley said, spit out her tongue.

"Well, lets finish her once and for all" Sasha said, her hands glowing.

"I will not fall to such no good-"

The Queen didn't finish her sentence as she was slashed by Mammothranger's Moth Breaker and Accel's sword. Tricerarangers was next, striking her with the Tricera Lance.

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid jumped in the air, transforming into his final form, Ex-Aid Hyperstar while Sasha, Bayley, and Becky teamed up and blast Queen Valkyra with their magic.

"Critical hyp-hyp-hyper ending!"

An phantasmal cone appear on Valykyra's chest. Ex-Aid jump in for his rider kick. He went into the cone and appear behind The Queen.

She stood still for a bit as the heroes stared at her. The Queen started to laugh.

"Hahahahaha! You think you finished me off with those pathetic attacks and weak magic? I'm more powerful than all of you combined..."

Queen Valkyra continue on talking, not knowing that her body started to crack.

"Now, let me show you what real power is" She said throwing her hands out. But no magic happen. The Queen broke into pieces.

The heroes stood there quietly at the sight of dust that was the mighty Queen Valkyra of Felina.

"Wait, Tyler, is that your final form?" Elliott asked.

"Yes."

"You didn't use it till now?! Nevermind, just nevermind."

"Congrats, but we need get on! The wormhole is shrinking!" Sierra told the heroes. They entered the van and drove off back to the wormhole.

When they arrived, Sasha, Slick, Alex, Bayley, and Becky quickly waved goodbye to the Earthlings and entered the small wormhole.

The wormhole closed right after they entered. Tyler and Elliott entered Clifford, waiting to hear if they came back.

After a few hours, the group received a transmission call. Hearah answered it and it was Bianca, King Azrael and the others.

"You made it!" Tyler said.

"Yes we did. Thanks for helping us out with Queen Valkyra and saving the citizens at Enchanted Towers. As we speak, they're working on a statue of you two" Slick said.

"Tell them thanks, but we're not the real heroes. It was their brave enforcement and Bayley. They got the people..Gypies to safety" said Elliott.

"How did you know about Calgary being controlled by Valkyra, Elliott? Sasha asked the detective.

"Lets say the signs were there. But at the hospital I saw a picture of her as a nurse. It was a risk to assume she was brainwashed, but after some investigation thanks to Bianca and a spell powder by King Azrael to break her out of it, I was glad I was right."

"Well, I'm glad we teamed up. But Slick and I gotta head back to the TimeTwister. Going to stop a mask from taking a over the world" Alex said.

"We got a beach trip to start over anyway. It was nice to meet you all. Good luck on that mask thing. Take care."

"You too, Elliott and Tyler. Take care."

The transmission ended. Sierra stared at her boyfriend and Tyler. "Tyler, Elliott would like to say something to you, right baby?"

"I already apologized to him."

"You, apologized? You can't even apologize for leaving the toilet seat up."

"Don't worry, he did. Thanks though" Tyler said to Sierra.

"Anyway, you can stay with us on our trip. I believe Hearah is starting have a crush on you" Elliott said, causimg his associate to blush.

"How would you know, Elliott!?"

"I'm a detective, duh."

The group laugh along as they lefted the factory and head back to the beach. No more problems to stop their beach trip.

Felina

Becky and Bayley arrived back home. Sasha beat them first. She didn't have time to say goodbye to Slick and Alex.

"Sasha, we're back. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

That was a lie. Sasha was shivering from the cold. The Boss wasn't sick or cold from the weather.

It was her magic. It was like it was being controlled by something or someone else.

" _It's only a matter of time. I will have my body back and this world will fear my tundra again_."

Sasha went to her bed, covering her body with her favorite blanklet, Fearing whatever is in her will hurt her friends and Felina.

" _All in due time_."

The End


End file.
